Akodo Kaede
Akodo Kaede, born Isawa Kaede',' was a powerful Void shugenja, an Ishiken, of the Phoenix Clan. She joined the Akodo family by marriage to Akodo Toturi. Family The Master of Void Isawa Ujina was her father, Ninube was her mother, and Isawa Tadaka Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander was her half-brother. Ninube had disappeared soon after Kaede was born, and Ujina married a second time. Dreams of Shadow, by D. G. Laderoute Early Years When child Kaede became friend of Seppun Ishikawa, during the summer visits her father spent with Ishikawa's ones. Fireflies, by Robert Denton III Ishiken Kaede had inherited the gifts of her father, ad had become a powerful Ishiken. During one of her dealings with the Void element she dragged down others with her in the emptiness, who never returned. Since them Kaede learned to be more cautious. In another test she survived three months in the mountains of the Dragon Clan. Emperor's Advisor Kaede represented her father and the rest of the Elemental Council in the Imperial Court, and she advised the Emperor Hantei XXXVIII on matters of spirits and the realms. She was a good friend of Seppun Ishikawa, the Captain of the Seppun Honor Guard. When Isawa Atsuko believed she had foreseen a great and powerful danger in the use of meishōdō by the Unicorn Clan, she made contact with Master Ujina and Lady Kaede immediately. The Phoenix warning was passed by Kaede to the Emperor, who conferred with his counselors to determine whether this magic served the Empire or endangered Rokugan. Celestial Imbalance The Phoenix noticed several events and omens that gave the insight that the Celestial Order was imbalanced: two new stars had appeared in the northern sky, the water kami ignored all but the greatest of offerings, a tsunami ravaged the Crane lands, the air kami went silent, among other signs. The Elemental Masters studied the matter, which was getting worse. The situation was kept in secrecy to the rest of Rokugan, even to the Emperor, until they would have an explanation. Fireflies, by Robert Denton III Marriage In 1123 D.G. Laderoute confirmation in FFG forum Kaede married at Otosan Uchi with the recently appointed Lion Clan Champion Akodo Toturi. When child she had been betrothed to him, the older son of the Lion Champion, a union to broker a peace offering between Lion and Phoenix. Her father had brought her with him to Castle Akodo to negotiate the final details of the betrothal, and this was the first time she met her spouse-to-be, a eight-year-old child at the time. After the marriage, Kaede joined the Lion Clan, wearing her husband's mon and colors. Service and Sacrifice, by Mari Murdock Shortly after Toturi won the Emerald Tournament at Otosan Uchi, The Bright Flames of the World’s Glory, by Nancy M. Sauer and they moved to the Palace of the Emerald Champion, the seat of power of her husband's new charge. The Specters of War, by Lisa Farrell The relationship with her husband was difficult in the beginnings, but it became better after a time. Toshi Ranbo Kaede's dreams were haunted by the restless spirits she claimed walk through the fields outside Toshi Ranbo, searching for something unknown. Toturi eventually moved to the contested city to investigate. Ujina's Disappearance Surprisingly Ujina disappeared, leving the Council of Five with only three Masters. Kaede declined to inherit her father's seat, so the Phoenix sent a samurai to seek out Tadaka, to recall him from the Kuni lands and regroup the leadership of their Clan. A Call for Unity (Phoenix Clan letter) Toturi is Returned from Death Kaede attended a poetry reading organized by Kakita Ryoku during the Harvest Moon festival. Unbeknownst by the attendants, the Emperor Hantei the Thirty-Eighth had passed away shortly before the event. She eventually found her husband Toturi mortally wounded by unknown assailants. Toturi's spirit was forced by Kaede to remain in the Mortal Realm, instead to pass into Meido, so Toturi survived. Falling Stars, by Mari Murdock She payed a heavey toll for her acts, and those who saw her noticed Kaede was unwell. Two Swords Fall from Heaven, by Marie Brennan Her husband's chief yoriki, Kitsuki Kāgi, aided Kaede to keep in secrecy Toturi's location, where the Emerald Champion had to recover from his wounds. When her husband awakened she reported him that the Emperor, Hantei the Thirty-Eighth, had died. Toturi began to ponder his failure and an impending seppuku. Kaede, who had lost her father and was with child, attempted to turn Toturi's mind. Black and White, by D.G. Laderoute Toturi began to plan the investigation of the Emperor's death while he was slowly recovering from his wounds. The Cornered Lion, Part I, by Robert Denton III Once Toturi was wealthy enough, Kaede suggested him to seek the cooperation of Seppun Ishikawa to know the truth behind Toturi's assault. The Cornered Lion, Part II, by Robert Denton III External Links * Isawa Kaede (Tears of Amaterasu) * Akodo Kaede (Bonds of Blood) Isawa Kaede Category:Lion Clan Members (TCG)